hundredkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Details
Character Planning Here is a place to talk about what we want our characters to be, and how these concepts fit together. Radiant Emerald Radiant Emerald will be a Zenith caste social focus exalt. Temperance Flaw: Contempt of the Virtuous, so preferably try to avoid making characters who are indulgent creatures of vice. She's likely to want to be the party's official leader, since being a Zenith means she's one of the few people in all of creation who has seen hide or hair of the Unconquered Sun in several centuries. Hell, she even got two sentences worth of talking! Clearly this means she's destined to rule over everyone. So yeah, she's a little bit arrogant. Figure that into your calculations - if you agree with her rulership then she'll certainly play nice and let you achieve whatever goals you want as long as they're consistent with hers and have any position you want which is subordinate to hers. If you're a Zenith who wants to share leadership then she'd probably take you into consideration, but if you're a different caste and you want to be emperor of all creation then she might get a bit pissed, thinking of you as interfering with what is quite obviously the divine mandate of the Unconquered Sun. Background-wise, she's from the ruling family in Nechara, and was deposed by her traitorous brother. After thinking this story over a bit, here's how it goes, subject to further revision and probably I'd write some in-depth fiction once we're settled: Nechara is an equal-rights monarchy and as she was the firstborn child of the King she was meant to inherit the throne. Although Nechara is distant from the realm and as such the Immaculate Cult has little hold over the kingdom her father was quite a fan of the rulership of the realm and the power of the Dragon-Blooded (though not enough to want to give over his sovereignty to some random DB). When her younger brother Exalted as a Dragon-Blood the king declared the usual laws of sovereignty void in this situation and the succession would pass to . Radiant Emerald found this highly suspect, as the royal line had never had any Dragon-Blooded heritage. Surely, she felt, this must prove that her brother was not in fact the son of the king but instead a bastard child conceived in an act of cuckoldry by . She voiced her suspicions to the King but was rebuffed and before she could pursue the matter further was sent away as an emissary to the hordes of Arczechki. Though she was too trusting to suspect impure intentions, this was a suicide mission. The Arczechki were hated enemies of Nechara and all emissaries to be sent for many centuries had returned sans head. Long story short, she was saved by dint of Exalting and EPIC SPEECHCRAFT just before her execution, heard the voice of the Unconquered Sun, had a series of currently undetailed solo adventures and met up with the rest of the circle. In the meantime, predictably enough, her younger brother assassinated the King and assumed power. At the start of the campaign Radiant Emerald would be seeking to regain control of Nechara, whether through social graces or sheer military might. All of this is negotiable though, depending on how this fits in with everyone else. Character Sheets Link to your character once the campaign has started! Category:Resources